


Masks (Day 1)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Xander finds an interesting piece of work





	Masks (Day 1)

It just sat there, looking innocent and, even though it was out of place more than most things here, like it belonged here. And he couldn‘t do anything different than imagine Spike wearing it. It was kind of… stupid, Xander knew that. It was probably just some souvenir from wherever they wore these masks. Was it Italy? Willow would know the answer. Or Giles. But he didn‘t. For him, it was just a mask. A beautiful one, obviously designed to cover eyes and part of the nose just like part of the cheeks. Black and red with a few gold sparkles. Carefully, he touched it, afraid it would turn to dust as soon as he touched it. How Spike would look, wearing it? Could he kiss him like this?

„It‘s from Venice.“, he heard Spike saying behind him. As fast as he could he put the mask back on the stone, not sure if he had been allowed to touch. But Spike didn‘t seem to be angry, looking at the mask with something like nostalgia.

„We were there. Around… 1911. Maybe 1912. A girl gave me the mask, barely sixteen. She was a good girl. Wanted to remind me that no matter what we want everyone else to believe, we are all wearing masks.“

Xander didn‘t ask what happened with her. He could answer his question himself. Then Spike turned to him and quirked one eyebrow.

„Why so fascinated, pet?“

Xander could just shrug. He didn‘t know why he was fascinated with it.

„Don‘t know. Looks beautiful. But not practical, you know? Neither for dancing or… well, anything else.“, he answered, laughed weakly, hoping Spike would let it down. Instead, his breath stocked when Spike put it on, managing that the mask didn‘t fall down. He looked incredible. And strange. It was creepy how a simple mask could change a whole appearance.

Spike closed the distance between them before kissing him softly.

„Oh, believe me, pet.“, Spike whispered when Xander had to break the kiss for air. „These masks can endure more than most things you can think of without ever falling down.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
